


Under the mistletoe~

by mkhhhx



Series: Monsta X Christmas Fics! [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Art student Minhyuk, Christmas Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Photographer Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: A small and fluffy fic brought to you by Minhyuk's and Kihyun's latest artistic activities and The Christmas spirit~





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writting more of this cute pairing or even creating a Christmas collection, but we'll see. :)  
> Enjoy~

**Monday, 19th September 8.17am**  
  
I’m getting nervous, so nervous. I’m sitting alone in front of this double desk, people around me chatting and laughing, some looking at their phones or out of the windows. It’s my first university class, my first week in Seoul, my first time living alone. Everything seems huge and scary, compared to the small city I grew up into. I look at my timetable one more time, just to make sure. It’s “History of Arts”, a three hour lesson every Monday morning and then three hours of “Design” after a big break. I hope it’s interesting. A guy just entered. With pink hair. The pinkiest hair I’ve ever seen. Like…it’s so pink. He’s looking at me….was I staring? I’m sorry pinky guy. I’m looking at my feet now, where is the professor anyway?  
-May I sit here?  
I look up and left. The pinky guy?  
-Y-yes…  
He gets comfortable besides me, shifting a bit on his chair. There is a big cotton photograph case around his neck and he also carries a gray messenger bag. I try not to stare at his hair and luckily the professor enters the classroom.  
  
 _Ι found you funny at first_  
 _the color of your hair_  
 _but it soon became my favourite_  
 _so who’s the funny one now?_

 

**Monday, 3nd October 10.07am**  
  
Only οne more hour of this shitty lesson after this break. It’s just plain boring and useless, for an art designer like me anyway. Do you think I care about Baroque stairs? No, I don’t. The pinky guy sat beside me again today for the third time. Except Mondays, we don’t have any other common lessons, so I suppose he’s not an art major. We don’t talk much, we don’t talk at all and it’s time to change this or else I’ll spend the rest of the term staring at his pink hair like some weirdo.  
He’s eating a toast, no sign of cucumber, I hate cucumbers so it would be a big communication problem.  
-Hey, erhm…so I’m Minhyuk, art major.  
His eyes go big and round and he seems to kinda choke on his toast from the surprise but he answers nonetheless.  
-Kihyun, photography, nice to introduce ourselves at last.  
I’ve heard his voice a couple times before. It’s soft and sweet. I decide to make him talk more.  
We make small talk. He is from Seoul, lives in the dorms too, pretty close to me actually. He offers me biscuits from his mom, I take one and it’s delicious. He tells me about his camera, god he must love this thing because it costed him like three rents and he keeps it so close to his body, always. I tell him that I like creating with colors and about that strict sculpture prof I have. The break is over but he keeps smiling, his eyes like half-moons and his nose scrunching. He is cute.  
  
_And I was watching you_  
 _every blink and every breath_  
 _the professor knows I don’t pay attention_  
 _it’s okay._

 

**Monday, 24th October 11.24am**  
  
Mondays are my favourite. Because Mondays mean Kihyun. Kihyun means smiles and notes under the desk and his mum’s biscuits. And “History of Arts” is my favourite lesson even if I don’t remember a single line from the book or the class presentation…or the prof’s words. I’ve met many people so far. Like Changkyun who’s still a high school student but he takes out his dog every morning while I walk to my classes and I pet the dog and we talk about the weather every single day. Like Hoseok and Hyunwoo the engineering majors who live next door and jog around the dorm building semi-naked every morning while I make coffee. I offered them once and they are the kindest buff guys I’ve ever met. Like Hyungwon who is an art major too and falls asleep in every theory class and asks me about it afterwards. Like Jooheon who works part time at the school cafeteria and always gives me two biscuits. I figured he does this to anyone kind enough to offer him a smile. He’s the best. No, Kihyun is the best. After our shared lesson we go together to the cafeteria, like today. He is now ordering his tea and my coffee. Jooheon waves and I smile back. Kihyun places the drinks on the table between us and sits right beside me even through the table has four chairs. He turns on his camera and shows me his favourite photos of the week. Animals and people and landscapes. And me. Me, sitting in the classroom with hands crossed on the desk waiting for him and looking out of the window. I’m in his favourite photos. I laugh and he quickly changes the picture to some park. He tries not to blush, comments on the still hot weather.  
  
 _I don’t have favourite paintings_  
 _but if I had_  
 _the man with the pink curls and the wide smile_  
 _that would be my favourite._

 

**Friday November 18th 6.50pm**  
  
It smells so good. Everything is tidy. I’m amused. We have a group project. More like pair project and that’s why I am in Kihyun’s room. His apartment is just like mine, but cleaner. There are posters on the walls and all kinds of cooking stuff around the small kitchen. We finished the damned PowerPoint in just two hours, thanks to his anti-procrastination skills and we are now both on his bed talking. He wants to see some of my paintings. I invite him to my workspace tomorrow. It’s not actually “my” but still, there is a room I use to paint in the art department. Rarely anyone shows up because it’s old and cold and there are new rooms in other floors, but I like it. So, I invite him there. He suggests we watch a movie and I say yes. There’s nothing to do anyway. He wants Disney. Disney it is. I hear him singing for the first time and it’s beautiful. His hair is now almost gray, the pink dye long gone. His eyes are closed as he sings along with Elsa and his nose is scrunching in the cutest way. We are both laying on the bed and he comments on everything. I think he is going to cry. I don’t even know what is going on with the movie but his sides are touching mine and I’m inhaling his scent. When the movie is over, I decline to stay a bit longer and go straight to my apartment, to have a good bath and try to sleep.  
  
 _I am counting the minutes until the next morning_  
 _it’s strangely cute to think you do too_  
 _I hope you do._

 

**Saturday November 19th 11.45am**

  
He knocked on my door an hour ago and forced me to get dressed. Now we are in “my room”. Paint on the floor, paint on the walls, paint on my shoes. He takes out his camera and asks to take photos. I smile because there’s nothing much interesting, just unfinished paintings. Some have abstract themes and other are people I drew. Some are for projects and some for me. Kihyun kneels and takes pictures. The lens are now pointing to me. “Can I?” He asks and I nod before quite understanding. He captures my confusion. So I spend the rest of the morning watching him playing around with his lens and it’s the most entertaining thing in the whole world.  
  
 _You took photos and my eyes were stuck on you_  
 _you were looking at the paintings_  
 _and I was looking at the masterpiece._

 

**Wednesday November 23rd 6.30am**  
  
The alarm woke me up. There is something big and warm shifting on the bed. On my bed. I think of all the possible scenarios from stray cats entering via the window to thieves and then I actually look at the mass. The short black hair, the soft lips and his hands fiddling with my shirt in his sleep. We had a movie night yesterday, he fell asleep on my bed and I just let him there. At some point, in the middle of the night, he shifted and moved closer, pressing his head on my chest and grabbing my shirt with his small hands. I watched him breath in and out before falling asleep again. The sunlight creeps in the room as I wake up and try making breakfast as quietly as I can. He hugs me from behind, his voice raspy but still soft as ever.  
-What are you making hyung?  
-Just some eggs….  
He goes into the bathroom and I find myself missing his warmth.  
Walking to my class I meet Changkyun and we talk about the weather. It’ll snow soon.  
-You look happier today hyung.  
I stop petting his dog and smile.  
  
 _All those people in our lifes and not a single one knows_  
 _how beautiful you are_  
 _how I look at you when you turn around_  
 _it’s better this way_  
 _I want you all mine._

 

**Thursday December 20th 9.32pm**  
  
We are in our pajamas, in Kihyun’s room, dancing around his tiny Christmas tree. We just finished the decorations and we also made cake. It’s snowing outside but I feel warm as if it was spring. He starts singing a popular holiday song and I would sing along too, but I can’t ruin his perfect voice. I watch his neck, the veins and the curves and the way he takes long breaths and there is also the way he is taking my breath away. I am staring. He is staring back at me. He tackles me to the ground and tickles all the places he knows can make me become jelly in his hands. His eyes are shining like the Christmas lights around the house.  
  
_You shine brighter than the star on top of the tree_  
 _even brighter than the real stars_  
 _do you know how much I adore you?_  
 _these days I am sure you do._

 

**Sunday 25th December 10.26am**  
  
He steps in my room, in a Santa Claus hat holding a box. He hands it to me and I keep looking at his hands instead of it. I remember that I also have something for him. It’s a cologne I know he wanted. We both open them up at the same time. In my hands a photo album. The first page is filled. With me. In the class, in the café, in the park, in my home. In t-shirt and shorts and in coat and scarf. He wants us to fill the rest of the pages together. He sprays me with cologne and takes a picture. Soon, Hoseok and Hyunwoo will come to eat all together.  
  
 _Did you ask for a future together?_  
 _even if it’s some months or weeks_  
 _I’ll take that_  
 _every moment is sacred with you._

 

**Sunday 1st January 00.01pm**  
  
We walked through the city together, me and Kihyun. Now, standing on a bridge above the Han river, we watch the fireworks light up the sky. He hugs me and wishes me a good year. He kisses my cheek. I am blushing again. I tell him we should go home and eat and drink and play cards, maybe invite the neighbors over. We don’t talk on the way back but it’s comfortable. In front of his door he stops. He doesn’t open up and I’m getting cold. Kihyun is looking at the falling snow for what seems like a century. He asks me if I’m cold and I say that of course I am. He takes my scarf and pulls me closer to him, guides me to lean on the door. And he is suddenly closer than ever. Closer than our back hugs in my kitchen and our sleepover on his bed. He smirks and I follow his playful eyes. There is mistletoe, tied around his porch light. His lips are cold on mine, but it gets warmer. Warm and soft and sweet like the hot chocolate we had before. His hands are on my shoulders, like he is trying to keep me forever but I wasn’t planning to ever leave anyway. He opens the door somehow and we stumble inside. This is certainly going to be a good year.  
  
 _The snowy weather reminds me of you_  
 _your soft lips around my neck_  
 _your hand trembling in mine._


End file.
